


The One-Eyed Queen

by Klarheit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Compilation, F/M, Literature, Poems, literary, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarheit/pseuds/Klarheit
Summary: A collection of my original poems, written as Takatsuki Sen.





	1. kafka, dearest

_「 кαfкα, ∂єαяєѕт」_

_dear kafka, full of dread;_  
_my pain is with you._  
_cursed was I amongst mankind_   
_yet blessed was the fruit of my womb—_  
 _**murderous**._


	2. polar ends

_「 ρσℓαя єи∂ѕ 」_

_You and I,_  
_We're different_   
_But somehow_  
_**So much alike.**_

  
_You and I,_  
_We're allies_  
_But each other's_  
_**Darkest lie.**_

 _ You and I _  
_Dream of a life_  
_But somehow_  
_**Prayers ask for death**_  
_**To come passing by.**_

 _ You and I, _  
**_We're both in pain,_**  
_But somehow,_  
_We're doing fine._

_You and I,_  
_**We're not so bad**_  
_But somehow seen_  
_In different lights._

 

_**I, as a ruthless villain,** _  
_**You as their ever-loving saviour and god**_


	3. tyrant's creed

_「 туяaит'ѕ cяee∂ 」_

_I believe in you,_  
_The King almighty._  
_Saviour of the world._  
_I believe in the messiah,_  
_The Black Goat's son,_  
_Our lord._  
_Concieved through the prowess_  
_Of a disturbed practicioner,_  
_Born not of a virgin Mary._  
_Suffered in a torture chamber,_  
_He then cannibalized, killed and murdered._  
_But it is I who shall rise from the dead,_  
_To give him my all and to be his slave._  
_Dearly beloved, you now exist_  
_To be King for life everlasting,_  
~~**_Amen._ ** ~~


	4. stained

_「 ѕтαιиє∂ 」_

_Stained—on the tips of your fingers,_  
_From the wounds on my neck._  
Stained—and will forever linger,  
My scent against your nape.   
Stained—for even if you forget,  
Forever, it shall be etched;  
With the blood of my love  
Trapped in the pits of the heart;  
My beloved, you are **stained.**


End file.
